We are Naruto
by The Fox Paradox 9
Summary: Naruto: the dobe, Dead last, and failure of a ninja. Is all a lie, years ago Naruto gained the powers of Venom with its and kyuubi's help they will cause chaos and disorder. Naruto/venom/Kyuubi/Bloodlines, Super Naruto Parings: Naru/Hina/Harem
1. Chapter 1 Together as One

_'We' are Naruto_

_By Uzunaru999_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spider-Man. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile! New poll on my Profile!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 Together as One

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

You come to a scene of a man in a black hoodie looking over the a big village. While still looking over the village he speaks to you.

"Who are we? You sure you want to know? The story of our life is not for the faint of heart. if somebody said it was a happy little tale…if somebody told you we was just your average guy, not a care in the world…Then someone just bullshitted you big time."

The man turns around and looks at you, he pulls down the hood. The blond haired man with blue eyes and whisker marks looks at you. He gives you a feral smile, and all his clothes change form into a full black body suit with white decorations on the chest and face. He speaks to you again in a more rugged tone.

**"We** are Naruto, and together we kick ass!"

Everything you see goes black

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Academy

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto, "NARUTO-BAKA FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!". Naruto pouted, "How do you know I was going to ask that?" Sakura just scoffed and went on to berate Naruto of being a 'obnoxious deadliest'. While to everyone watching it looked like Naruto was frowning because being rejected again, the real reason was far from that.

'Damn we hate that we must hide our true self' Naruto abhorred hiding his strength but he knew it was the best way to survive at the moment. His tenants hated it even more they didn't like the idea of a weak host. They as in more than one, a while back Naruto gained another after being driven into the Forest of Death by a mob. After walking around he was attacked by a blob of blackness, later on he would find himself talking with them.

Flash Back!

"Now this is very interesting, we never thought a thing could live in one so young." whispered Venom as he come upon the Kyuubi resting its head on its paws. The Kyuubi opened its eyes to reveal not red but purple silted eyes. Kyuubi stared down at the pitch black creature.

"**This is a rare sight, someone as the power, other than my jailor, to come into my prison. So tell me creature why are you here?**" Venom looked around and hissed at all the rot and corruption on the walls and pipes. "We came to see if the child is worthy to be our host, but its not looking so good right now."

Kyuubi huffed, "**Its not his fault, the villagers put multiple seals on him to prevent his growth. That is what all the grim and tar you see around the place is, the seals were crude and done with the kits own blood. And as to being a worthy host, well you will never find selfless soul in a million years. Here let me show you the life of the kit.**" Over the next few hours Venom was bombarded by memories and feelings of the child known as Naruto Uzumaki. Once it was over Venom hissed, "It seems humans have only gotten worse over the time that we've been contained. As for the boy, I believe he is more than worthy. Call the boy here."

A second later a 6 year old Naruto appeared, "Wha? Where am I?" It didn't take long for Naruto to notice the Kyuubi. "**Do not fear kit, I can not harm you, not that I would anyways. I am not like what those ningen describe me as**" Naruto shouted, "What the hell you furball?1 You're supposed to be dead! The Yondaime killed you!" The Kyubi howled with laughter, "**No one in the history of my immortal life has anyone have the balls to call me 'furball'. I like you kit, but as to where we are. Well we are in your mind, you see your Yondaime couldn't kill me so he sealed me into you. Haven't you ever wondered why you born on the day I was forced to attack?**"

Naruto nodded, "Thank you for clearing that up for me, I really didn't like not knowing why 99% of the village hated me. Now thats over with, why did you call me anyways?" A voice behind him answered the question.

"He called you for us." Naruto jumped 10 feet into the air from surprise. "HOLY LOG! Don't do that!" When Naruto got a better look of the thing all he saw was a blob of black ooze. Naruto sneered, "What in the nine hells are you?"

"We are sorry for our form, it as been a long time sense we've been in a human form, give us a moment." Soon the blob of black ooze took the form of a tall man in a full body black spandex suit. A mean looking white spider was on his chest and 2 blotches on his face for eyes. All in all it was cool. "Now Naruto we've have seen your life and we must ask. Why haven't you've gone ape-shit crazy and slaughtered the entire village?"

Naruto lowered his head, "I just can't do it, normally I don't want to do it. But some times it goes to far, and when i'm about to fight back my mind immediately yells 'NO!' and then a small pin prick of pain enters my brain." The Kyuubi gave out a long growl, "**That bastard! He put a personality modification seal on you!**" Naruto looked in confusion. Kyuubi went on to explain as to how he had many restricting seals on him. Naruto looked in horror, "I can understand keeping my strength held back, but who could have put that personality seal on me?"

"We think its obvious, your so called old man. He wants you to have a forgiving complex as to make sure you never turn traitor or go crazy and snap. We think its time to remove the seals, but we must put on a 'mask' so to speak. You will act like an idiot, make them all underestimate you. And then when the time is right you will show them whose boss!"

Naruto nodded, "So will you guys help me? I know that the other shinobi will never help me." Kyuubi gave a large toothy grin, "**Trust me Naruto by the time your trainings done you will be able to beat the crap out the old man with one hand tied behind your back.**"

End Flash Back

Naruto faked disappointment and walked up the steps and sat into the last seat in class, right next one of the only person in the academy to ever give him the time of day. Hyuuga Hinata was one of the few people in Konoha that Naruto promised himself that he would protect with his life. The Ichiraku Family, Hinata and her father was the only reason that Naruto stayed in Konoha. Ichiraku for always treating him fairly when he came for Ramen, Hinata for actually having a romantic intreats in him. And secretly Hiashi Hyuuga, for saving him as a baby from being killed. Speaking of Hiashi, most people saw his stuck up Hyuuga and being rough to his eldest daughter. In reality Hiashi didn't like being rough on his daughter but he had to put up a mask like Naruto to fool the elders. Thankfully Hiashi had explained everything to his daughter so she would understand.

Back to the academy, Naruto noticed that Hinata was looking at him. Dropping his mask for a second he winked in her direction and blew her a kiss. He smirked as she blushed and hid her face in her jacket. Though Hinata didn't stutter she still was very shy, and so when Naruto discreetly flirted with her she almost feinted. In her head she questioned on what she saw, she saw his eyes change emotion for just a moment during the flirting. Next thing Naruto eyes returned to normal, it really confused and worried her.

As Hinata was LaLa land Naruto was conversing with his main tenant, seeing as Naruto and Venom were now one. 'Hey Kyu, when do you think its a good time to reveal ourselves?' Naruto tried desperately to ignore the screeching from the fangirls.

'**Well if it was up to me I would do it tonight. It is your birthday and there is sure to form a mob. Tonight is the best time to reveal yourself, or should I say 'yourselves'**", Naruto snickered quietly at the joke.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" shouted the big headed Iruka Umino. Iruka and Mizuki were instructors for Naruto's class. While Iruka liked Naruto, Mizuki hid his hate with a fake smile. Iruka looked at the clip-board and started the roll-call. At the end of long boring day it was time to go, but not before Iruka told everyone tomorrow was the graduation test. Naruto went atop the Hokage monument, on top of the Shodaime, he was Naruto's hero. Not the Sandaime or his father the Yondaime, but the Shodaime. The first Hokage was the one that calmed Kyuubi when it first attacked at the valley of the end. The first was also different from other ninja, while most shinobi killed the Shodaime could actually create life.

Looking down at the village Naruto gave a wicked grin. Then with a single thought he released the seal that he made. His body grew a few inches, his muscle mass got large but lean and compact. He lost his baby fat and he finally was able to get out of the eyesore of a jumpsuit. Once out of it he formed his venom suit, he started backing up from the ledge. He then ran and jumped over the village, whooping the entire time he was in the air. When Naruto landed with the grass of a park doing a barrel roll to absorb the impact of the long jump. He went around the village doing acrobatics and long jumps.

Soon though he got the attention of a patrolling kunoichi by the name of Anko Mitarashi. She gave a sadistic grin as she followed the strange man in the black suit. 'Someone new to torture'. As the Kunoichi followed the man his moves amazed the woman. but suddenly he jumped into an ally totally disappearing from her vision. Trying to see were the man had gone she looked over the edge of the building. And that was her mistake, faster than see could move a white net flew out of the dark ally to capture her.

"Welcome to our parlor, said the spider to the fly. Or in this case a beautiful snake mistress." Anko blushed and glared at the man, "You have a lot of nerve sneaking into our village." The man chuckled

"Oh but you see beautiful, this is our village. We've been here since the day of our birth. Now though we can show those bigots who is boss. We will no longer take any shit from the village as a whole. thus we say…us Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto morphed his mask away to revile his face. Anko could only blush at the rugged look that Naruto had.

"Now our sweet, we are sorry but we must put this date on hold. But here let us free you." With a snap of Naruto's fingers the web net that held the kunoichi dissolved way. "We would be honored to meet you again Anko-chan, but we places to go, people to see, and people to…kill." Before Anko could capture him he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Anko's eyes widened 'Shadow clones? the gaki knows Shadiow clones!' After thinking about it she decided to go and report to the hokage.

Naruto on the other hand was heading to the Hospital. Stealth being his strong point it didn't take him long to infiltrate the blood containment room. In the room was blood samples of all current and past shinobi. Right now though he was looking for 2. Uchiha Obito and Shodaime Hokage, he soon found them and taking one drop from the vials Naruto absorbed them into venom. He had researched and found out the only Uchiha that wasn't power hungry was Obito. While Shodaime Hokage had the mokuton the mokuton would help him if he would ever have to battle a fellow jinchuuriki or bijuu. He wanted to get Hizashi Hyuuga's blood but remembered that he was hoping to marry Hinata one day and it would mess up their child if he had her uncle's genes in him. Not to mention it would be disgusting thinking about it. So he decided against it.

Over the years Naruto and Venom had found many new abilities one that included gaining talents from blood. Venom out absorb the blood and Kyuubi would, using his infinite knowledge, take the genes of the blood line and add it to Naruto's DNA. He found out though his body could only hold three bloodlines, so he was waiting till the final bloodline reviled itself to him. So as he left the building with Kyuubi already working on adding the Sharingan and mokuton to his body Naruto decided it was time to pay a spineless old man a visit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hokage Office

The Hokage was very nervous, about half an hour ago one of his most trusted kunoichi had given him a report that really disturbed him. 'Is the Kyuubi influencing him? If so why does he have abilities of a spider instead of a kitsune?'

"This is, as the Nara males say, troublesome." He said as he laid his face in his palms. Then he heard a voice that chilled him to the bone. "You have no idea _old man_."

Hiruzen slowly looked up to see Naruto in his full suit but with the mask off. Naruto glared at the Hokage, "You have a lot of explaining to do old man."

The Hokage gulped.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…

Check out my profile.


	2. Chapter 2 Truths, Council, and Symbiotes

_1'We' are Naruto_

_By Uzunaru999_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spider-Man. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my Challenges!**

**Extra Long Chapter Today**

**A/N: Update - I looked over the first and second chapter and saw somethings did go together (The part of Naruto already getting the bloodlines) So I had this chapter fixed. If anyone saw this I applaud you, but anyways sorry. Also check my profile for the poll on which bloodline should be Naruto's last**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Re: Chapter 2 Truths, Council, and Symbiotes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hokage Office

The Hokage was very nervous, about half an hour ago one of his most trusted kunoichi had given him a report that really disturbed him. 'Is the Kyuubi influencing him? If so why does he have abilities of a spider instead of a kitsune?'

"This is, as the Nara males say, troublesome." He said as he laid his face in his palms. Then he heard a voice that chilled him to the bone. "You have no idea _old man_."

Hiruzen slowly looked up to see Naruto in his full suit but with the mask off. Naruto glared at the Hokage, "You have a lot of explaining to do old man."

The Hokage gulped. Before he could do anything Naruto shot forward and slammed a small dark blue orb into his chest. Hiruzen doubled over in pain, he looked up to see a scowling Naruto. It was at this time the Sandaime wondered where his ANBU guard was. As if reading his mind Naruto said, "Your ANBU isn't coming any time soon, so just sit back and try not to die."

Hiruzen started to sweat, "What did you do to me Naruto?" The boy chuckled, "We put a chakra bomb next to your heart, if you lie to us once the chakra will explode and cause a heart attack. Not even Tsunade of the Sannin would be able to tell if it was natural or not. Now old man we're going to ask you 5 questions, and if you lie to us you will die.!" Hiruzen was scared for his life big time.

"Question #1, other than the Death Reaper seal that holds the Kyuubi what other seals are on us?" Knowing that he was backed into a corner the Sandaime Hokage surrendered. "The only seals I know of are the Kyuubi's seal, a locater seal thats connected to the crystal orb I have in this office. Thats all I know, I'm not that really good with seals." Naruto, seeing that the old man wasn't dead saw that he was telling the truth. 'If the old man didn't put the personality modifying seal on us, then who did? And what about the other seals on us?'

"Question #2, when were going to tell us about our parents?" Hiruzen paled, "You know about that?" Naruto nodded, never taking his eyes off the old man. "I promised your parents i'd tell you when you made chunnin. But the way you acted I thought it would be better if you waited until Jounin." Naruto scowled even more and said "Breaking promises is not a good thing to mention to us old man". Hiruzen filched at Naruto's gaze. Naruto continued.

"Question #3, what is left of our inheritance?" Naruto frowned as Hiruzen started to sweat, "Not much the only thing thats left is the mansion, over the years the council has been stealing from your parents accounts. I know they are, it just I don't have enough evidence." Naruto growled and mentally cursed the damn council with many colorful words. Somewhere in rice country a red haired girl sneezes…and then curses. Naruto calms down a bit to ask his next question.

"Question #4, did anyone even care to adopt us?" This question was asked in a sad tone. The Hokage sighed, though it hurt due to the pain in his chest. "There were many attempts to adopt you. Everyone of the major clans tried to adopt you, even the Hyuuga. The Only one from the Uchiha were Mikoto Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. Even the Ichiraku's tried to adopt. Hell some of my jounin and chunnin tried, this included Kakashi Hatake, Ibiki Morino, and Kurenai Yuhi."

Hiruzen coughed from pain a bit but continued, "But every time I was about to sign it the council would claim that the documents were miss printed or lost in a trash bin and burned." Naruto smiled at the thought of being adopted, but then seethed at the bastards that denied them a family. Then they thought, 'But we have to admit, If we did get a family we would not have gotten and fused Venom. We would surely would be enemies instead of friends with Kyuubi. So we guess being alone was good for us in some sense.' They then looked at the aged Hokage and asked their final question.

"Final Question, did we have any godparents? If yes, where are they?" At this the Hokage scowled, "You do have godparents, your godfather said, and I quote 'The boy will be fine, the village will see him as a hero. Besides I have a spy network and my research to keep up.'" Naruto's cloths rippled in anger, this was not seen by the old man. "And what is this_research_ of which he spoke of, eh?" Hiruzen actually cursed, "His damn smut filled books!" It took all Naruto's self control not to scream in rage, though his clothing was rippling.

"What about our godmother?" Hiruzen reined on his anger and sighed, "The council forced me to lie to her telling her that you died during the sealing. They said that if I didn't they would kill you." Naruto scoffed mumbling, "Like that stopped them." Hiruzen got up and got in front of Naruto and bowed to him. "Forgive me Naruto for all the pain i've caused, I promise that I will do everything within my power to fix everything." Naruto couldn't help but sigh, he just could not hate the old man. He was the only one other than a lavender eyed princess and a very few others that even cared about him. Naruto placed a hand on Hiruzen's back and took the chakra bomb out of him. After that Hiruzen started to breath easier.

"Ok old man, we believe you, but this is your last chance. We want you to start smashing heads, tell those scum bags of the civilian council who's boss. Bring back the God of Shinobi!" Hiruzen got up and straighter his back, "Thank you Naruto-kun, thank you for giving me this chance. I will not disappoint you, Its time for the Hokage to take back his power." Naruto eyes glassed for a moment as if thinking, soon they were back to reality.

"Oh one other thing old man." Hiruzen was confused until Naruto thrusted another orb into him, only this time it was a dark pink color. Hiruzen grunted in pain, only to gasp as he felt like he was in his 40's again. He looked at smiling Naruto. Before he could ask anything and looked at his reflection in the office window. He was young again, his hair was dark brown, His skin was strong and healthy, while his body lost its wrinkles. He sot his age spots and his lungs didn't feel look he's been smoking for years anymore He regained his younger height, and his muscles grew back. He looked at Naruto, his facial expression asking his question, Naruto laughed.

"This is a one time thing Hokage-sama, we purified some of Kyuubi's chakra and with it gave you back some of the years that paperwork has stolen." Hiruzen eyes bulged in amazement. Then Naruto took on a serious look, "Know this old man, we don't want anyone know that we can do this. Lets not forget this is a one time per person thing. Now we believe that you have some things to do, do you not?" Naruto then smiled as Hiruzen placed the Hokage hat on and ceremonial robes.

"A million thanks Naruto-kun, now lets go show those shrilled up crones who's boss." Hiruzen motioned for him to follow. As they made their way to the council chambers many shinobi and workers stared in awe the young again Hokage and at the will of fire that burned in the Sandaime Hokage's eyes.

"ANBU!" fast that you could say 'Holy Log' two ANBU appeared bowing to the Hokage. "Hai Hokage-sama?". "I want you and to gather all council members, I wanted it done ten minutes ago!" The ANBU coursed, "Hai!" and then disappeared in a poof of smoke. The Hokage, with Naruto following, stormed to the administration building. The Sandaime literally kicked in the council chamber doors in anger. All Shinobi were surprised at first but when they saw the Hokage's eyes they smiled knowing that the Hokage was back.

The only council members that were there were the shinobi clan heads. Now one should know that Konoha's council is made into four parts: The Shinobi clan heads, The Hokage, The Advisors, and the Civilian part. The Shinobi Clan heads consisted of Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuuga, Mikoto Uchiha [1]. The three Advisors were Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and the old war hawk Danzō Shimura.

They all smiled at the God of Shinobi's entrance. Hiruzen stomped up to his desk and had Naruto sit on the guest chair next to him. Hiruzen looked around and scowled, "Where the fuck are the other council members?" All the people in the room did a double take as the Hokage actually cursed.

"DRAGON, BEAR, TORA!" Three ANBU with said masked appeared on knees. "Bring the other members here NOW! I don't care if their taking a shit on the toilet I want them in the cambers NOW!" The ANBU disappeared, only to reappear ten minutes later with the other council members. A lot of them were ranting about shinobi brutality that is until the KI flooded the room. They all turned to the Hokage and gasped, some even relieved themselves in fear.

"Will the _esteemed_ council please tell me why did you all bastards not answer to the council summons?" The room was silent, the only sounds were from the insect hive of the Aburame clan head Shibi and Naruto trying not to laugh. Hiruzen scowled and answered for them, "You know what forget it! But if this happens again I'll kick you out of _MY_ village. I will no longer stand for insubordination, thanks to Naruto-kun I have remembered something great…This is a military village!"

A fat council man yelled, "The demon is brainwas-Uph!" A wad of white webbing stuck over the mans mouth and nose. Slowly and fearfully his face turned red then blue and finally purple before he died of lack of oxygen,. Hiruzen was a little disturbed by Naruto's method but shrugged it off. A bunch of the civilian members stared in horror at what happen. The shinobi council was curious of Naruto's abilities. Then civilian council shouted for Naruto's death

"HE KILLED A CIVILIAN COUNCIL MEMBER!"

"EXECUTE THE MONSTER!"

"BURN IT WITH FIRE!"

"_**SILENCE!**_" roared the Sandaime, he was pissed. "The man broke the law and the punishment for braking the law is death. Naruto just saved me a lot of paperwork, now sit down and shut up! I have called you here, not to listen to you vultures, but to announce Naruto's heritage. Mostly because most of you Bastards can't tell a Kunai from the scroll thats it is sealed into. Now listen for I will only say this once!

Naruto's Mother was Uzumaki Kushina: Red Hot-Blooded Habanero or the Red Death." Many gasps were heard, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame and Mikoto Uchiha were smiling. "Naruto's father was none other than the one who sealed the Kyuubi into the boy, Minato Namikaze: Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Yondaime Hokage." The room was silent for about five minutes before Tsume jumped for joy.

"YES I KNEW IT!" She whirled and faced the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clan heads. "Pay up! I told you, I told you!" The three men grumbled and gave rolls of ryo to the feral woman. Surprisingly Shibi and Mikoto also came before the three men and held out their hands. The three men groaned and handed a lot of money due to the bet. The Sandaime was confused and Naruto laughed, understanding what happened.

"You guys were betting on who our parents were?" said Naruto, but it sounded more like a statement than a question. The Hokage sweat dropped at the idea of the situation, and sighed as a cackling Tsume counted her money.

"Now that is out-" Once again a foolish civilian spoke up, "Hiruzen you've been deceived! This monster couldn't possibly be the child of the Yondaime! You have to be insane to even believe that!" Hiruzen growled. "You dare question the sanity of your leader? ANBU take him to Anko, and tell her the more pain she can cause with out him dying. The more Dango she will get." The entire room shuddered, even Naruto. Some of the shinobi council members actually felt sorry for the man.

"Now I don't have the evidence, but I know that the civilian council has been taking money from the Namikaze bank account."

"Lies! we only take what is compensation for all the things the _boy_ has stolen!" Hiruzen rounded on the man, "You are the ones filled with lies, I've been to Naruto-kun's apartment, he has only one chair, a rickety old wooden table. A lumpy bed, a refrigerator and a barely working stove. For your involvement in this all Naruto will be compensated with all of this by 500,000 ryo from each of you money grubbing bastards!" More shuts were heard.

"For the love of Kami**, SHUT UP!**" Yelled Naruto. Naruto hurt from all the yelling (mostly the Haruno council member). Their symbiote still had the small weakness to sound. It didn't hurt like it use to, thanks to Kyuubi it only sting'd a bit. All other weaknesses were taken into account and fixed. All thanks to Kyuubi. '**You're welcome**' came the voice of said fox in Naruto's head. Naruto nodded in thanks.

"Thank you Naruto, now those fined have three days to bring the money before me. Failure to do so will get you one straight trip to I&T department with Ibiki and Anko." The entire council froze. Hiruzen then called the ANBU and the civilian council was taken away. When they were gone Danzo laughed…you heard me right, Danzo laughed. "Its good to have you back Hokage-sama! If you'd have stayed the spineless politician I would have taken matters into my own hands." The war hawk smiled. [2]

"But I must ask why do you look younger?" Hiruzen got nervous but thankfully Naruto intervened. "We had a hand in it, but do not ask what we did. It will only be told to those we trust, now let us change the subject."

The quiet Aburame asked, "Naruto-san if I may ask, what was that skill you used to kill the council member? It looked like spider webbing, and you shot it from your wrist. And what is with you talking in the 3rd person? " Hiruzen was worried but Naruto decided the truth was better than fiction.

"Well its kind of a bloodline only different, let us tell you that the Kyuubi is not involved in this. For if he was we'd be more fox like than spider like." Many nods in understanding. "Also note that we will not tell all of our skills, just the main understanding." Another nod, their clans also kept their own secrets.

"First off we would like to talk of the Kyuubi. First, the Kyuubi is a pretty nice guy." This got some confused looks. "In summery the Kyuubi was under a genjutsu the day he attacked." Many of the Shinobi were shocked. '**Tell them I'm sorry for what happened, I know it won't do much but please tell them kit**.'

"Kyuubi wants to say he is sorry for what did happen." Inoichi was a little freaked out, "You can talk to it?" Naruto nodded in confirmation, "Yes, we can. Though he mostly sleeps. The lazy fox. Now back to the subject."

"A few years ago we was forced to run into the Forest of Death by a mob." Tsume's gasped, "You survived?" Naruto nodded, "While in the forest we came across a mass of black stuff, the black stuff attached to us and bonded to us. We found out that the stuff is what you call a Symbiote. Don't get them mixed up with parasites, Symbiotes are different. Now Symbiotic organisms are really amazing things." A few people blinked in amazement due to Naruto's vocabulary.

"A Symbiote will bond with a any living creature, it needs to for it to live. So in return for living with the host the Symbiote will strengthen the host so they will stay alive. Now We were the only thing in the area that could bond to and it was dying. So it bonded with us, the Sybiote's name was Venom, each one get its own name. A symbiote has the ability to change host when ever it wants, and it copies the abilities of the previous host and adds them to their new one. Venom's most powerful host had the powers of spiders. So those powers were past to us."

The Nara clan head asked, "Is it possible for it to copy bloodlines?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "We actually already have." This got a few frowns, Hiruzen looked at Naruto, "Which ones have you copied Naruto?"

"Well we broke into the blood vault in the Hospital, you should beef up the security by the way." Cue sweat drops. "Anyways we took blood from the Shodaime and a Obito Uchiha." Hiruzen jaw dropped. Mikoto Uchiha was surprised. Hiashi sighed thankful that Naruto didn't take any Hyuuga blood, that would have caused chaos within the Hyuuga elders. Naruto continued after a small silence.

"At the moment we don't have access to the blood. At the moment Kyuubi is altering them for the better. Also just to let you know We can only hold three bloodlines, after that We're done. So We've decided to wait till the next one comes to us." They all nodded and decided for Naruto to get back to the main point of the meeting.

"Anyways back to what I was saying, thanks to Kyuubi my spider powers are stronger. We will only tell the basic powers: Super strength, speed, and sight. We can jump the entire length of the village. We have the power to shoot webbing from our wrist and can climb on walls with out using chakra. Our other powers will be kept secret, only family will be able to get these powers. And yes our kids will get our powers, but also our wives so yes we'll do the silly CRA thing.

Now before any of you start asking for arrange marriages let me tell us now. We will only marry for love." Naruto turns to Hiashi, "We know how Hinata-chan feels about us and we would like to talk about it another time." Hiashi nods and smiles a true smile. Naruto then looked to Inoichi and scowled a bit, "We will not marry Ino-san unless she gets out of her fangirl phase." Inoichi flinched, he knew about that and he was ashamed about it. Naruto looked at Mikoto for a second and blushed. Only Hiruzen and Mikoto saw this though. Hiruzen smiled and Mikoto cheeks turned pink.

Naruto then looked to Shibi, "To answer your other question us talking in the 3rd person is just a quirk caused by one merging with a symbiote." Shibi nodded, his curiosity sated. Hiruzen refilled his pipe and spoke.

"Now I believe that this meeting is finished, if anyone needs to talk to Naruto he can be found at his parents estate." Hiruzen gave Naruto a pair of keys and a map. Naruto gave Hokage a salute and then left the room. Once he was gone the shinobi talked about other things.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hokage office

After finished up the meeting a tired Hiruzen returned to his office to find a tower of paperwork. He was about to burn it all when he noticed a small note on the desk. This is what it said.

"Use Shadow Clones you crazy old man"

-N.U.N.

Hiruzen roared with laughter as he realized how stupid he had been.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…

[1] = In this story Itachi and Sasuke's Mother will be alive. Not to mention she will be part of the Harem.

[2] = Danzo is not a villain in this story


	3. Chapter 3 Blood Tweaks and Heros

_'We' are Naruto_

_By Uzunaru999_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spider-Man. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my Challenges!**

**Happy Halloween! ^_^**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3 Blood Tweaks and Heros

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Namikaze estate

Naruto groaned as his alarm clock went off. He got up and went to the shower, shrinking venom into a wrist band Naruto was able to clean himself and venom. After that Naruto went downstairs and found out that his new home's kitchen was empty. All he had was 13 year old instant ramen cups.

After getting his normal equipment and changing venom into a regular black outfit Naruto left his home. He locked the gate and went to jumping from roof to roof. He dropped down in an ally and walked out and then entered a food store.

The first thing Naruto noticed was that the cashier was so sleepy that when he went to check out the man didn't even notice it was Naruto. The store worker just rang up the cost of everything. Naruto saw that it was three times less than if they knew it was him.

'Well we will keep in mind to shop early in the morning from now on.' thought Naruto as he took his new food and returned home. After having a large meal Naruto headed to an empty training ground to get the work he had planed out for the day.

As he entered the clearing he made some clones to hide in the area incase someone decided to be a jerk and interrupt. Naruto sat down in the center and focused his chakra into the seal that held Kyuubi. Soon he was pulled into his mindscape.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mindscape

Naruto opens a door from within his mind. As he enters he is greeted by Kyuubi in his human form playing a thing called a 'playstation' and some game called 'Call of Duty.' Naruto shook his head trying to comprehend the item mentioned.

Kyuubi's human form was surprisingly a 13 to 14 year old kid with short red hair. He also wore clothing that Naruto had never seen before. Anyways I the author digress, Naruto walked in and asked, "How's the blood work coming Kyu?"

Kyuubi promptly paused his game and got up and turned to Naruto and spoke. "Well everything is ready to go when ever you are kit. I was just waiting for you to come here so we can make the adjustments you wanted. Also I want to go over some disturbing things I found in the Uchiha blood."

Kyuubi made a diagram of the Sharingan and all its powers and weaknesses. "Now you know of the main stages, the three tomes on a ring around the pupil. What you don't know is that the Sharingan has two more stages after that. The second stage is called the Mangekyou Sharingan, though powerful it has a very big weakness." Kyu took a sip of a nearby Dr. Pepper can to quench his thirst.

"To get the Mangekyou one must feel great grief, the most common is by killing your best friend or family member. When one gets this power they get three new things: the Tsukuyomi, the Amaterasu flames, and Susanoo. Other individual powers could form buts thats at random. But..."

"Whats the price for this power Kyu?" asked Naruto, knowing that no power comes without a price.

"Eventual blindness, that is the curse of getting the Mangekyou Sharingan. The more you use it the darker your eyesight becomes. But there is a way to stop it, but its disgusting just thinking about it. One must take the eyes of another Uchiha. Then they regain their eyesight, they gain something else but what ever it is has been shrouded from me."

Naruto frowned, "Well, I guess the first thing we need to do is change a lot of things around. First forget copying jutsu, make it so the eyes let the user remember the hand signs, and the general idea purpose of the jutsu. Make it so the user must master the jutsu before one can use it in battle. Keep the precognitive ability for taijutsu and give photographic memory."

Kyu nodded and used his chakra and started modifying the bloodline. Naruto pointed out he Mangekyou, "We want to change this the most, first make it so to gain it one must make a major selfless or brave act. Like putting ones self in harms way for friends or family.

Next take away the blindness and make it so they can only use the powers so many times a day. The more they train the longer they can use said powers. And for the love of log get rid of the last stage it is unneeded. Finally I want to change the color and name. Make it purple with _five _white tomes, that way one must train long and hard if they want to gain the higher levels.

Kyu nodded in agreement and finished his tweaking and then sent the bloodline to Naruto. The boy the dropped to his knees clutching his eyes in pain as he finally gets it. After everything that Naruto had done Kyu gave Naruto the second stage. Naruto opened his eyes, one by one the white tomes formed on the purple eye. Once all five were there Naruto activated the second stage. Naruto's second stage was five connected spiked chain links surrounding his pupil.

Kyu helped Naruto up and they laughed together at the accomplishment. After Naruto tested out he's new powers they went back to the table where now was the schematics for the Mokuton chakra nature bloodline. Naruto decided to change it up a bit. Naruto changed it by letting males able to control trees and man eating plants.

While the females could control small plants, so they could use it to summon poisonous plants or healing herbs on the battle field. Not to mention they could unleash a poisonous pollen cloud. So when Kyu gave Naruto the blood he got the tree and man eating plants part. But also he gained Earth and water element alignments for his chakra nature. His main being wind, so after feeling his body burning he gained the Mokuton bloodline. After that Kyu brought something to his attention.

"Ok Naruto I found something about you have three bloodlines. The reason you can only have three is because the body can only have one for each type: a Chakra nature type, an doujutsu type, and a body modifying type. So that means you can only have a body modifying bloodline for your third one."

"But we don't know any Kekkei Genkai like that." Kyu just shrugged, "I remember one in Kiri but I forgot. So I guess you'll just have to pray to get lucky. Now if there is nothing else I would like to go back to my game. I'm about to finish the last prestige level." Ands so Kyuubi kicked Naruto out.\

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ichiraku Ramen

"Nom Nom Nom! Ramen has to be the best food in the world!" shouted Naruto as he ate his 36th bowl of ramen. Teuchi and Ayame could only look amazement, Naruto's last record was only 14 bowls.

"Hey Naruto how ya doing?" asked Iruka as he entered the ramen stall. The boy stopped eating for a sec to converse with his teacher. "We're doing fine Iruka-sensei, especially now that we can be who we truly are! No more being dead last, no more ignoring insults, and no more pink bitches!"

Naruto was hit on the head by a iron ladle courtesy by Ayame. "There will be none of that language from your mouth Naruto-kun." Naruto flinched at her stare, "Yes ma'am." Iruka chuckled at the scene.

"So Iruka-sensei whats going to be on the final exams this time?" Iruka smiled, "Same old same old, the basic written test, a weapons test and a ninjutsu test for the main 3. Henge, Kawarimi, and a bunshin."

Naruto scowled, "You know if the village was at war we would be destroyed by villages with a better academy system, right?" Iruka also scowled, "Yeah, the higher shinobi know this, but for some reason the civilians have taken control of the academy, how they did it know one knows."

Naruto scoffed, "Once again the old man failed, he needs to show those bigots that this is a military establishment. He needs to take back the academy before his grandson Konohamaru enters or he just might find his grandson hurt or worse dead."

Iruka grimaced, "Don't worry, Hokage-sama has already started changing a lot of things. He decided after this year's batch graduates he's going to run the new plan curriculum. Apparently he's taking retired shinobi and letting them tell the younger generation about being a real shinobi. Why Teuchi here is even going to be teaching."

Naruto's started coughing on his ramen, "Teuchi-jiji was a shinobi?" Said ramen chef came out from the back, "You though I was a chef my entire life Naruto? Ha you'd be surprised, I was on the same team as the Yondaime, under the teachings of Jiraiya of the Sannin. After becoming Chunnin I went into the ANBU. After a while of seeing the horrors of humanity I decided it was time to retire."

Naruto shook his head, "And people call us unpredictable." Naruto said dryly. Teuchi just laughed, "You think thats bad? I'd bet you'd be surprised if I told you that Ayame was an ANBU under command of the infamous Itachi Uchia." Naruto looked at his adopted older sister with wide eyes.

She smiled before lifting up his sleeve to reveal a ANBU tattoo. Naruto's jaw dropped, before he laughed. After that they talked some more and Naruto left to go home, little did he know he would become a hero to someone that night.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mikoto was terrified and heart broken, her youngest son had tried the unthinkable. He had come into the Uchiha home with a group of older men. He brought them to the kitchen were she was making dinner and what happened was just horrible.

Flash Back

Sasuke entered the room with three other men. Mikoto was immediately on edge due to the perverted grins and gleams in their eyes. Sasuke sneered and then spoke to his mother with distain.

"Today mother the Uchiha line will continue, the village council want me to do it when I'm older. What they fail to realize is that you too are able to bear children. So went around and got these men to help get it all started. Go ahead gentlemen." Sasuke waved his hand and the men advanced on Mikoto.

She did the only thing she could do she used what ever chakra control she had left from when she was a shinobi and used a Kawarimi to escape from the house. In her mind she was a whirl of emotions, her own son had hired men to rape her to jumpstart the Uchiha line again.

She cried as she ran down the dark streets of the abandoned Uchiha district. She looked behind her to see the men behind her catching up. She tried to reach the main gate so she could get to the neighborhood ANBU. But it was for nought as a two weights on ninja wire wrapped around her legs causing her to trip and fall.

As she saw her would be rapist near she screamed with all her might, hoping to kami that someone would save her.

Kami did answer her prayers.

As the rapist were just about to rip her clothing a foot found itself slammed directly in his face. The other two was hit in the sides of their heads with fists. Mikoto looked up to see who her hero was and was surprised to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And he looked pissed. His suit was itching around his neck to cover his face and show off his massive fang toothed jaw.

Naruto stood protectively in front of Mikoto and said, "You men are what give us gentlemen a bad name, be thankful that I don't kill you were you stand for the act you were about to commit."

The leader of the men scoffed, "You can't meddle in clan affairs demon, we were given this mission by Sasuke-sama!" Naruto would only look in surprise, sasuke would sell his own mother out to get more Uchiha? That was the last straw, Naruto looked Mikoto and told her to close her eyes.

After she did Naruto put on his demonic venom suit full with bulking muscles, large jaw with fangs and acidic saliva. Naruto/Venom disappeared in a blur of black and then the beating began. In no less than ten seconds the brutes were in a mangled pile of broken limbs.

Naruto reverted to his basic venom suit and then carefully picked up Mikoto who was crying for what the village had done to her youngest child. Naruto carried her from the source of her hell to his compound. When he had got there she was asleep from the stress of everything. He took her to the master bedroom and tucked her in while he himself slept in a chair next to the bed. He would not leave the side of one of the only people that ever treated him like a human being.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uchiha house hold

"What do you mean she escaped?" roared Sasuke Uchiha at the beaten and broken men.

"We were just about to finish our assignment but then the demon child dropped from no where and beat the shit out of us." Sasuke growled, "Demon child?"

The leader grunted, "The Uzumaki kid, He's a demon in human skin." Sasuke was angry that his mother got away but he was curious as to why they would call the dope a demon. When he asked this the men were more than happy to tell the story of the Kyuubi.

Sasuke was pissed, not only had the dope taken his mother but he also had the power of a demon lord at his fingertips, the boy thought. "I'll get you dope, first I'll take back my traitor of a mother then I'll pull the Kyuubi from you and put him in me. The beast would be honored to be sealed in an elite like me."

Out side of the house a crow looked down in sadness, "Master will not like this." The crow then disappeared in a poof of smoke, signifying that it was a summoning creature.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cave ?

There was a poof of smoke and the crow reappeared in front of a cloaked man. The crow told him everything that happened that night and left immediately due to the KI his summoner was giving off. The summoner whispered into the night.

"Foolish little brother, if we ever do fight I will not be merciful like I planed." Then the man gave a smile, "Thank you Naruto-kun for saving my mother."

Itachi Uchiha looked up to the star covered sky with black eyes. With a grunt he went to catch of with his partner Kisame, who was feeding his sword chakra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...


End file.
